


I Am

by Tuume



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Meditation, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuume/pseuds/Tuume
Summary: Simon, as he would have been. This is his life, ten years in the future.
Kudos: 3





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Simon had always been the most interesting character to me. In the world, yet not of it. This is an indulgence I wrote a decade ago for Fanfiction.net. Finally decided to post it here. Please enjoy!

An island. Similar in feel and climate like the last… Yet it held one that the last did not. An absence of the Beast. With no human hearts full of evil to give it strength, the Beast could not exist here…

Simon dipped himself, naked and bare, into the flowing river. The cool water flowed past him, smooth, calming. The man sank to his knees, cast his arms to the sides and threw his head back, completely bare to the world.

His soul transcended… The water glowed; the clouds above were pelted with light. The foliage of the surrounding jungle held no fear, no strife or pain. It hummed in life; squawks, grunts, hums, bristling fur, flapping wings, all was part of a cycle of existence.

And Simon was one with it all.


End file.
